blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 170
is the 170th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary Sol decides to bury the black mass that Yami had given her, while wondering what is inside of it. Suddenly Sol notices a surge of mana where Yami and Charlotte are and worries about Charlotte. Back at the battle, the elf thinks about how Yami's spell was able to not only destroy her powerful spell but was even able to reach her. The elf then thinks about how their was a human who was able to learn a magic that can overturn the battle situation. The elf comments about how they have underestimated the humans since the two elves she is protecting would have never been defeated. The elf notices that she has used more mana then she expected and decides to leave with the other two. As she leaves, she notices that Licht and the other are heading this way. As Sol heads over to the battle site, she notices that the elf is leaving. Sol then arrives at the battle site and after witnessing the destruction, worries about Yami. Yami suddenly appears from the rubble and says that he hasn't lost yet. Yami also says that he thought that he was going to die and that he will wake up Charlotte. Yami notices Sol and asks why she came back, along with where the thing she gave her is. Sol tells him that she hid it in a safe place, which Yami tells her that she better be telling the truth since he trusted her with it. Sol thinks about how she can't save Charlotte that way she is now, and tells Yami that she was counting on him to save Charlotte. Yami tells Sol that even through she can't fight, she can still go help help the other magic knights save the citizens which Sol agrees. At the Magic Knight headquarters, Gueldre wonders what is happening since the magic power that he is sensing was enough to destroy his prison. Gueldre then thinks about how this is a once in a life time chance, when Revchi suddenly appears before him. Revchi says that he is surprised that he has run into Gueldre, which Gueldre replies that he never thought that he would run into Revchi. Gueldre says that he is in a rush and will have to reminisce next time, which Revchi replies that he can't let him do that. Revchi comments about how it was Gueldre set up the mission that resulting in his scar, had put the blame for the mission on him, and chased him from the Purple Orca. Gueldre replies that it is Revchi's fault since no other member like him. Revchi tells Gueldre that he is same since he is in prison, which Gueldre responds that he doesn't want to hear that from Revchi since he only ever cared about himself. Revchi then says that that is coming from a permeation magic user that can't even be hit by any attack, which Gueldre responds that that is coming from a Chain Magic user that is capable of sealing magic of any magic knights. Gueldre and Revchi then grabs each other and yell that they each are invincible and that they won't be here if it wasn't for Asta. Both Gueldre and Revchi stop and are confused by each other's response. Suddenly an elf breaks into the room and comments about how he has fought some humans. Revchi thinks about how he can sense how powerful the elf is, while Gueldre wonder if the elf is with the Eye of the Midnight Sun and that they may have come face to face with something bad. As the elf says that humans are to be killed on sight, but Gueldre tells the elf that they are not his enemies. Gueldre also says that they may be able to help them and asks to see the boss, which the elf responds that he won't be fooled by humans again. The elf also says that all humans must be killed, and prepares to attack. Gueldre says that they don't have a choice, which Revchi replies that even through he hates it but Gueldre is right. Gueldre uses his magic to turn both him and Revchi invisible. The elf notices that they have both completely disappeared and decides to blast everything away. Revchi then binds the elf with his chains, which the elf notices that his magic is being sealed. Revchi wonders about what is with the elves magic, and says that now is the time for them to see the light of day again. While Gueldre says that he won't die in a place like this, and that they should go redeem themselves along with payback the dishonor they faced. At the Crimson Lion headquarters, an elf comments about how weak the humans are even when they attack all at once. The magic knights asks the elf to please stop, while calling him their vice-captain Randall. The elf says that he won't stop until they are all humans are in the ground. The magic knights comment about how the elf's magic is on a different level and that they can't stop him, but Leopold shout for them to hold their ground. Leopold says that they were trained by the greatest captain and that they are the ultimate squad of the magic knights, since they will never lose. Fights *Yami Sukehiro vs. Charla Magic and Spells used References Navigation